Shiny Red Noses
by pandorabox82
Summary: Erin has been a bit down right before the Christmas season and Penelope and JJ decide to take matters into their own hands, inviting her out for a girl's night. But is Erin prepared for the fun that they have planned for her?


Erin sighed as she took another sip from her glass of soda. When Ms. Garcia had asked her out with Agent Jareau, she had not expected it to be an invitation to one of the more upscale gay bars in Quantico. But she had insisted that girl's night out was all the better when spent in the company of her people. When Erin had sputtered out that she had no idea she was gay, the woman had giggled and said that "No, silly, I meant drag queens. How else do you think I learned to look this fabulous?"

And so, she had reluctantly agreed to a girl's night out with the two women, even if it did mean a night spent around temptation. Though she did think that it was rather nice to have the black permanent marker X's on her hands. It made her feel thirty years younger. "So, how much longer are you two planning to knock back the eggnog?" she asked drolly.

"We're not leaving until last call, honey, so get used to this," the woman replied, winking saucily at her. JJ nodded her agreement, quickly downing another glass of eggnog before holding it up for a refill. Rolling her eyes, she sank down in the booth and pulled out her phone, texting Dave.

_I am stuck with these women until two or later, darling. How am I not going to kill myself?_

He texted her back in moments. _Ah, you know Kitten likes you, _cara_. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked you to DD. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, and take pictures if anything naughty occurs. We could always use the inspiration._

Shaking her head, she typed back. _You are such a horndog._

_ That's why you love me. And if you can get in on that action, go for it. Sapphic loving right before Christmas might just be a great present to yourself. Again, if that happens, take pictures. Love you._

_ Love you too, David. Xoxo_ Putting away her phone, she again sipped at her drink, groaning lightly as a woman named Terri Dice began to sing 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'. This was going to be such a long evening, and it was only ten.

Penelope grinned at her and held out her hand. "Let's dance, sugar. I'm feeling the need to shake my groove thing." JJ snorted through a giggle and waggled her fingers at them as Penelope dragged Erin onto the dance floor.

"How do I let myself get dragged into these messes," she muttered as she felt the woman wrap her arms around her waist, tugging her close. She couldn't deny that she felt a small frisson of desire run down her spine as Penelope's hand slipped lower on her back to rest on her ass. "Maybe a little higher there, Penelope?"

"Why? Where's the fun in that?" she slurred, leaning in to kiss Erin's cheek. "Let yourself go for one night. I'm sure Rossi would be fine with you doing a bit of girl-fucking."

She felt herself blush as she looked away from Penelope, only to meet eyes with JJ. The woman was smiling slyly at them, as if this had been part of the plan all along. "Please do not tell me that my boyfriend set this up tonight."

"Perhaps. He knew you've been under a bit of stress lately, and he knows that Jayje and I have a little something on the side that Will knows about, too. Sexuality is so fluid, and there's nothing wrong with bringing another person the highest amount of pleasure." Leaning forward, she kissed Erin sweetly, and she could taste the rum on her breath.

"I see," she breathed out heavily as they broke the kiss. "I'm supposed to take pictures if something like this happens."

"You are dating one voyeuristic man, there, chickie. But I suppose that we could make that happen." She waltzed them over to JJ and grinned. "Pull out my phone, luv. Rossi wants pictures, or it didn't happen."

The woman rolled her eyes and tugged out the device. Before Erin even knew what was happening, Penelope was kissing her once more, her hand cupping her breast and thumbing her nipple to quick attention. She could hear the click of the photo app and knew that the moment had been captured for posterity.

"I texted them to him already. I hope this doesn't give him a heart attack."

"If you kill my boyfriend, you two, I will be seriously upset." Erin tried to look stern, but felt she was failing miserably. JJ giggled and tugged her down into the booth once more. This time, Penelope slid in next to them, and Erin felt like she was not going to be left alone.

Sure enough, she felt JJ's fingers creep up her thigh, under her skirt, to find the bare skin not covered by her hose. David had gotten her into wearing a garter belt, and at this moment, she wondered why she had ever listened to him. Erin bit her lip, unable to stop the soft moan that slipped from her lips. Again, she heard the click of a picture being taken and she lazily turned her head to look at Penelope. "Those had better not end up on the Internet, my dear."

"I promise that they won't. After all, we're FBI agents. Pictures of this nature could end up hurting all three of us." Leaning over, she kissed Erin's cheek and then ran her hand down her arm. "And why would I want to share the delights that are going to happen tonight with anyone besides Rossi?" she whispered in her ear.

"I don't know," she murmured as she shivered, reaching for her soda. Again, she slumped back in the seat, listening to the din going on around her. Feeling her eyelids grow heavy, she nestled into JJ, yawning widely.

"Oh, hey, none of that now. You have to stay awake to drive us home," JJ said, rubbing her arm gently. "Penny, I think it's time to head home now."  
The other woman pouted slightly before nodding. Standing up, she held out her hand expectantly to Erin, and she clasped it before letting Penelope pull her up. Then, she held her hand out to JJ, tugging her up as well.

Somehow, they made it out to her car, even though the others stumbled, the eggnog altering their gait. She felt a small wave of sadness at the fact that they still went out and did this, when it could very well end up in a problem like hers. Carefully, she helped first Penelope and then JJ into the back of her car, kissing each woman gently before getting behind the wheel and driving to her house.

There were no lights on, as she'd forgotten to turn the porch light on before leaving that morning. "We're here, ladies. Let's get you inside." Erin closed the garage door and waited for them on her doorstep. Blearily, they smiled and joined her there. Unlocking the door, she led them in, and heard Penelope shut and relock the door.

And then, there were hands all over her body, rubbing down the tops of her legs, cupping her breasts. Lips followed the fingers, kissing her lips, the swell of her breasts, and she quickly lost all sense of what was around her. "Please," she whimpered, "the bedroom."

"And where is that, honey?" Penelope asked. Languidly, Erin pointed through the arch of the kitchen door and let them lead her out. "Up the stairs?" She nodded, feeling like she was floating on air as they moved.

"And which door is it, Erin?" JJ asked and she motioned towards her door with her head. Penelope opened it and led her over to the bed. They all sat heavily and then those maddening lips were kissing her once more. Moaning, she arched her neck back, giving them better access to her. She jumped slightly when she felt someone kissing along the lace of her bra and she opened her eyes to see JJ fumbling with the last of the buttons on her blouse.

"This is too much," she whispered, closing her eyes once more.

"Too much what?" Penelope asked as she gently pushed her back on the bed.

"I don't know how to explain…" A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she reached up to brush them away, only to feel two other sets of fingers there as well.

"We never wanted to make you cry, Erin. Dave just said that you needed something a little different, something out of the box that would bring you pleasure. He knows I'm good at that, though not from personal experience." Penelope kissed her softly and she sighed. "I take it you like kissing."

"And I like sex. It's just, neither of you will remember this come morning. I hated that feeling."

"Oh, Sugar," she breathed out, stretching her body along Erin's as she bundled her up in a tight hug. "You have such a lovely heart in there, don't you?"

She shrugged as she felt JJ also spoon up next to her. "I, I just hate the effects of alcohol, now that I'm free of its grasp. I know it's been a year since my last drink, but I can still hear that siren's call. It's so insidious, you know?"

Soft hands began to caress her once more and she smiled as she felt JJ remove her blouse before unzipping her skirt and pushing it down her legs. "I think we keep forgetting about that struggle you went through," the other woman murmured as she placed soft kisses along her shoulder, slipping one strap of her bra off. Penelope copied the movement on her other bra strap, and then reached behind to unclasp it, pulling the garment off her body.

Erin felt so self-conscious in that moment, half-naked while they were still fully clothed. And there was the fact that she was older than both of them, soft and sagging in places where they were still firm and perky. Taking a deep breath, she struggled to not cross her arms across her chest, to let them look their fill.

"You are absolutely lovely, Erin," Penelope whispered. Looking up at her, Erin watched as she made quick work of the buttons on her blouse, shrugging out of it as she undid the front clasp of her bra. Her eyes widened as she looked her fill, reaching out to lightly brush her thumb over a plump raspberry of a nipple. "Um, and you know how to touch so well." She captured Erin's lips in a bruising kiss and she leaned into the kiss before feeling JJ's hands creep around and cup her breasts, squeezing and rubbing her nipples. The skin she felt pressed against her back was bare and she longed to see the other woman.

Tearing her lips away from Penelope, she turned and pouted a little when she saw how perky the woman's breasts still were, even after giving birth. The dusky brown nipples were already tightened with desire and she licked her lips a little. JJ smiled at her and then quirked an eyebrow, looking down at her chest. Taking this as all the invitation she needed, Erin bent and placed a soft kiss on first one breast and then the other. "Did Rossi teach you how to be such a tease?" she questioned as she buried a hand in Erin's thick blonde hair.

"No."

"Then get to it." Erin relished the sharp sting of pain as JJ tugged on her hair as she sucked the nipple between her lips, licking at the stiffened peak. She could hear the coos and whimpers of the woman and she smiled against her breast as she continued to lavish attention on it. Slipping her hand down the still smooth planes of JJ's stomach, she let her fingers find the faint remnants of stretch marks, running her nails over them. Dave knew how much pleasure that gave her, and she hoped it provoked the same reaction in JJ.

From the way she bowed her body, Erin could say that she was a success and she laughed a little as she slid her hand lower, beneath the waistband of her panties. She stopped in shock when she realized that JJ was shaved. Releasing the nipple she was suckling from, she looked up at them, wondering if Penelope was similarly bare. Dave preferred her with her muff, as he called it, and she hoped that they wouldn't mind that. "What's up, Butter Cup?"

"Yeah, why did you stop?" JJ panted out, nestling close to her to rest her head on Erin's chest, drawing soft patterns on her stomach.

"I'm not shaved," she whispered, blushing brightly.

"Oh, that? That's nothing! Neither am I." Penelope stood up and stripped off her panties, showing off the fact that the hair that covered her mound was dyed a bright green and red. "I wasn't about to do this to my head, but it really turns my lovers on."

Erin nodded and watched as JJ also pulled off her panties, revealing her bare mound. "Well, now that we've shown you ours, you have to show us yours," she said with a smirk, nodding to Penelope. Together, they unclipped the garter from her hose before tugging the panties from her body. While JJ reattached the hose and garter, Penelope gently spread Erin's legs, kneeling between them to breathe gently on her.

"Oh, that feels lovely, Penelope." Closing her eyes, she gave herself over to the pleasure that was Penelope's lips and tongue. Then she felt JJ's lips close around one of her nipples and her body arched into the touches, feeling like her every nerve was on fire.

The orgasm that rocked her body was one of the strongest she'd ever had and when she felt like she could go no higher, she collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily. Through heavy eyes, she watched as JJ and Penelope kissed over her body. It was hot, and Erin felt her inner fire become stoked once more. Reaching up, she caressed both mounds, feeling how wet they both were. They stopped kissing to look down at her and she smiled up at them.

All of them started giggling for some reason and they collapsed on her, cuddling close to her body. Her legs were still parted, and she felt first Penelope and then JJ straddle one of her thighs, grinding against it. Erin sighed as she felt her second orgasm begin to build as they continued to strive for their completion. "Erin!" Penelope wailed as she came, her body shuddering and clenching around her thigh. JJ followed soon after with a loud scream and then they were spooning up around her once more, holding her close as they petted each other.

A large yawn tore through her and Penelope smiled gently, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry, usually I don't go right to sleep after sex. You guys just wore me out tonight."

"That's okay, Sugar. I'm a bit tired myself. But let's crawl under the covers, yeah?" She nodded and made her way to the head of the bed, slipping beneath the sheets. JJ's feet were cold against her legs as she joined her, and then Penelope was scooting in next to her, searching for her hand. Erin clasped it tightly, threading their fingers together. "One last picture before we sleep." She grabbed her cellphone and Erin rested her head on her shoulder, smiling tiredly.

After she had taken the picture, Penelope showed it to them, and Erin nodded. "Send it."

"Okay." She texted the picture on and then turned her phone off, snuggling into Erin's side. From the soft sounds she heard next to her, she knew JJ was already sleeping peacefully, and she let her eyes close, hoping that come the morning there would be no regrets.

Erin must have slept like a log, because the next thing she knew, she was being woken up with kisses. Fluttering open her eyes, she saw that JJ and Penelope were still there, smiling widely at her. "Dave showed up about an hour ago with breakfast for us. He said that we had begun the Christmas holiday season the right way. Even if we did have shiny red noses in our pictures. Well, expect for you, my sober lover."

Erin bit her lip as she shrugged. "I'm just glad you didn't wake up regretting the whole thing, Penelope."

"I think I speak for us both, Erin, when I say that I would never regret such pleasure." She turned her head to look at JJ and nodded. "Now, Dave told us to give this to you, so you can join us in the kitchen."

The woman handed over a slim package and Erin opened it up, revealing a matching baby blue teddy and panties set. Then she took a real close look at Penelope and JJ. Each was wearing the same outfit, Penelope in light lilac, JJ in baby pink. "He called us his Christmas angels," Penelope said, holding out her hand to her.

Erin accepted it and climbed out of bed before pulling on the outfit that had been chosen for her. The teddy hit her just above the knee and she smiled as she stuck out her elbows for the other two women to take. "Well, what are we waiting for? An angel's work is never done, after all." She grinned at them, feeling her heart lighten at the knowledge that there were no regrets come the morning, only happiness and light. All was as it should be. "Oh, Davie," she called out as they started down the stairs, eager to see her lover.


End file.
